


Making Up aint so Hard to do

by Adam29



Category: Smoke Fur and Stone
Genre: LJ-Phillips character, M/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Public Sex, Skin, Stone Man, Troll - Freeform, Troll sex, Werewolf, caliban - Freeform, fantasy verse, patrick - Freeform, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: Patrick broke up with Caliban, but when Caliban makes the effort to find Patrick to apologize, Patrick shows his forgives Cal...in the restroom of a bar. ;)





	Making Up aint so Hard to do

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by Asamandra, who did it for me for my friend LJ-Phillips. On Deviantart his comic Smoke Fur and Stone has these characters.
> 
> https://sta.sh/01ug930nr9gy Pic of Patrick and Caliban https://www.deviantart.com/lj-phillips/art/Uh-Hey-776643526
> 
> They belong to LJ-Phillips, and I have his permission to write them.
> 
> \-----

Caliban sat in his car and stared through the rain at the entrance. He reached for his cigarettes, took one out of the packet, put it in his mouth and lit it with a match. He threw the match out of the window onto the rain-wet street. He inhaled the smoke before he let it run out of his nose. He didn’t avert his eyes from the entrance to the bar. 

He knew he had to come. He came every evening, Caliban knew that because he watched him for more than a week now. And right on cue the man he waited for came around the corner. He was huge, almost nine foot and built like a truck. 

Patrick entered the bar and he had to duck his head to be able to go through the door. Caliban stayed in the car, waited and smoked his cigarette. When he was finished he threw the butt out onto the street, too, and opened the door of his car. He walked to the door, too, and stood there for a long moment. Rain fell on him and his clothes were wet when he finally took a deep breath and went in as well. 

The bar wasn’t too crowded. A few guys sat at tables, a few at the bar and Caliban saw only two women, dancing with each other beside the jukebox to some old song he didn’t know. They had closed their eyes and blocked out the rest of the world. 

Patrick sat on a bar stool, a huge glass of beer in front of him and talked quietly to the bartender. The man laughed and threw his dish towel over his shoulder when one of the other patrons called for him. He went to him, nodded and poured some amber liquid in the glass in front of the man. 

Caliban closed the door, took another deep breath and went to the bar. The chair beside Patrick was empty and he sat down quietly. The bartender came, Caliban pointed at the beer tap and the man nodded and filled a glass. He placed it in front of him and went to another patron to fill his glass. 

Caliban took a long sip and put the glass back on the table when Patrick finally spoke. 

“Took you long enough,” he said and glimpsed at him. 

“You knew I was there?” Caliban asked and the Troll snorted, low and rumbling. 

“I saw you a few times,” he said and turned his head to look at him. 

“Why didn’t you say a word?” Caliban asked and Patrick shrugged. 

“Why did you follow me?” he asked instead of an answer. 

“You know why,” Caliban said and licked his lips. He took out the packet of cigarettes and lit a new one. When he let the smoke run out of his nose Patrick waved his hand in front of his face and squinted. 

“I hate that,” he said. “It stinks.” 

Caliban looked at him for a long moment before he reached for an ashtray and stubbed his cigarette out.

“Tell me why you are here,” Patrick said. He emptied his glass, waved for the bartender to refill it and turned to Caliban. “I want you to say it.” 

Caliban gritted his teeth and leaned back. 

“You want me to say it? Fine, I’ll say it,” he grumbled. “I’m sorry, I was an idiot and I’m really, really sorry, okay?” 

“You know you can do better,” Patrick said and Cal saw an evil smirk around his lips. 

“I’m a jealous idiot and I don’t deserve you but I love you and I want you, okay?” he said then and after a moment he added, “Okay?” again. 

Patrick turned to him and looked down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. But then he just nodded at the door to the restroom and rose. 

“Wha…” Caliban started but Patrick kept moving, he opened the door and looked over his shoulder. Cal took a long sip of his beer and then followed him. As soon as he entered the restroom Patrick closed the door and locked it. 

Caliban’s mouth went dry. 

“Show me how sorry you are,” Pat growled and looked down at the werewolf. 

“Here?” his eyes went wide and he looked around in the restroom. It wasn’t overly dirty but not the setting he had expected either. But when Patrick moved back Cal reached out and grabbed his shirt. He closed the distance and looked up at him and Patrick smiled, cupped his cheek and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, full of emotion and passion and Cal couldn’t stop himself from moaning. He wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and raised himself on his tiptoes. 

Patrick touched Calibans’s lips with his tongue and he opened it, invited him in. His tongue touched Patrick’s and danced around it a bit, he explored his mouth, struggled for dominance - and lost - while his hands roamed over Patrick’s back, down to his firm ass in the tight pants he wore. 

“Oh god,” he gasped when they broke the kiss and Caliban looked up, saw the twinkle in Patrick’s eyes and couldn’t hold back the grin. He knew exactly, what the troll had in mind. He reached around him, opened his belt and then the button and the zipper. Patrick licked his lips and leaned back against the door while Cal pulled down the pants. He went onto his knees in the same motion, looked up again and freed Patrick’s dick out of his undies. 

With a smirk he kissed the tip and then licked the sensitive spot on the underside of the glans. Patrick closed his eyes, let his head drop against the wall and shuddered visibly. Cal knew it was his _magic_ spot and he tickled it a bit. 

Patrick’s dick started to leak precum in an instant, he let his hand run through Caliban’s hair and stopped him. 

“Not… not so fast,” he breathed. Caliban grinned.

“So fast?” he winked and Patrick glared for a moment but then Caliban showed mercy and wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, sucked it into his mouth and teased the thick vein on the underside. 

Patrick was big and so was his dick and with a lot of effort he managed to get three inches into his mouth but he was also skilled with his hands and so he used one of them to roll his balls, tickle the spot behind them and circled his hole. 

Pat groaned and let his head drop against the door again when Cal dipped his tongue into the slit and suckled the head. 

“Stop,” Patrick moaned a moment later and Cal could see his dick twitch in excitement and he knew if he would touch it right now it would be over. But he didn’t want it to be over, not yet. He got up, got onto his tiptoes again and kissed Patrick sloppily. 

“Open your pants,” the troll commanded when they broke the kiss and Cal obeyed eagerly. He stepped out of them, out of his shoes and removed the boxers as well and now it was Patrick who grinned when he saw Cal’s hard dick. He closed the distance between them and kissed Caliban. His hard cock rubbed against Cal’s belly and he moaned in his mouth. But then he broke the kiss and looked down at the werewolf with a grin on his lips. 

“Turn around,” he said with _that_ voice and Caliban’s cock leaked a bit when he obeyed. With one of his huge hands Patrick pressed him against the door and went down on his knees. He leaned in to kiss both his cheeks before he used his other hand to spread them. Caliban moved a bit, spread his legs, too, and then he felt Patrick’s tongue at his entrance. At first he licked it with his flat tongue before he breached it with the tip and Cal threw his head back. A shiver ran over his back and he wanted to touch his cock but he knew Patrick wouldn’t allow it, not right now, not when he had to make up for his idiocy. 

Patrick took his time. He slowly licked around the pucker, dipped in every now and then, teased and licked and Caliban moaned like a bitch in heat. He was rock hard, his cock dripped and he wanted to touch it so badly but the moment he moved his hand Patrick slapped his ass, hard and painful and so he just held himself upright against the wall and tried not to moan too loud. But it was hard because Patrick was so damn good, he entered him with his tongue and licked his entrance. 

“Oh god, please,” he eventually begged and Patrick stopped. 

“What do you want,” he asked and Caliban whined deep in his throat. Pat knew what he wanted and he hated to have to beg for it. 

“I… I want you to fuck me,” he pressed through his teeth. His cock was so hard, his balls drawn up to his body and he was sure he would burst every moment. 

“Do you think you deserve it?” the troll asked behind him and Cal whined again. 

“Yes,” he groaned. “Yes, please,” and now it sounded so needy that he could hear Patrick chuckle. “Please,” he added after a long moment where nothing happened. And then he could hear Patrick move, could feel his hand on his back disappear and his whole body press him into the wall. He caressed his flanks with both of his huge, calloused hands.

Caliban tried to move his ass, tried to get it close to Patrick’s cock but the troll slapped his ass again. 

“Did I allow you to move?” he growled and Cal whined and shook his head. 

“Please, Pat, please!” he pleaded. “Please fuck me!” 

Patrick leaned down to kiss Caliban’s neck, sucked a hickey into his skin and Cal knew it would be visible to everyone the next days. But if he was honest, he couldn’t care less. He wanted to feel Patrick’s dick, right now, right here. 

“Please, Pat, come on,” he begged again and wiggled his ass against Patrick’s member. The troll growled and bit his shoulder but with one hand he already spread Cal’s ass-cheeks again and then there was something wet at the entrance. Patrick opened him up thoroughly with his fingers, covered in lube and Cal didn’t want to think about the fact that he had it with him at all, he just wanted to feel. 

At first it burned a bit but he was used to it, craved it and he groaned when Patrick added the second finger. He fucked him with his fingers, touched his prostate every now and then and scissored his hole. 

“I need you,” Caliban breathed when Pat hit his sweet spot relentlessly for the umpteenth time. He could barely hold himself upright at the moment. “Pat, I’m ready! Please!” 

He heard the rustling of clothes and the fingers disappeared. Caliban whined but then he felt something thick at his entrance. Patrick slowly breached him, he always was slow and gentle at first but Caliban wanted to feel him inside of him and he moved his hips back.

“None of that,” Patrick said and slapped his ass. Cal yelped a bit but he actually stopped moving. And Patrick kissed his neck again, reached around him to twirl his nipples between his huge fingers while he slowly shoved in. It burned, it always burned since Pat’s cock was massive, but Caliban loved it, needed it, wanted it. 

With a moan Patrick bottomed out, pressed his body against Cal’s smaller form, pressed him against the wall and just waited. 

“Okay,” Cal whispered a moment later and tried to move his hips again, but Patrick held him in position, but he slid out till only the head was left in his channel. 

“Please,” he groaned again and now Patrick started to move, slow, steady and he held him at his hips. 

Caliban moaned, partly from pleasure, partly from pain. His hole was stretched so far but he loved the burn. He pressed both hands against the wall to hold himself upright when Patrick pounded him in earnest. 

“Oh god,” he groaned, “yes, please!!” 

Patrick’s huge hands held his hips, his body slammed into him rhythmically and he hit his prostate with every damn stroke. Caliban leaned his head against the wall and felt tears run over his face. Patrick stopped and leaned down to him.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, low and rumbling, and Cal could only nod. Patrick let his hand run over his back and when the werewolf moved his ass, he continued to fuck him, slow at first but then faster. 

“Yes,” Caliban moaned. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…” he whined each time Patrick’s body connected with his own. He sped up some more, slammed into him, touched his sweet spot every time. And then his body flushed, he got goosebumps and it felt as if all the energy in his body balled up in white light, ran through his veins and he could barely stay on his feet. Only Patrick’s hands held him when he shot his load against the wall with short, hoarse screams. More tears ran over his face and his knees wanted to give in every moment. Pat tensed up, too, he held onto him and Caliban felt him shoot his load into his body while he clung to him. Slowly the orgasm ebbed up and Cal could breathe again. 

“Fuck,” he whispered and Patrick huffed a small laugh. 

“Not right now, give me a few minutes,” he said and Caliban snorted, too. Patrick moved and Cal felt warm wetness trickle along his legs but he didn’t care. He turned in Patrick’s arms and leaned up to kiss him. 

“We good?” he asked carefully. Patrick looked at him for a very long moment before he turned, fetched some of the paper towels, turned Cal around and wiped away the trails of his come. He threw them in the bin and the werewolf licked his lips nervously and pulled up his pants when the troll finally nodded.

“We good,” he said. And smiled.


End file.
